Under the Stars
by SkyMaiden
Summary: They shared their first kiss here. They told each other that they loved each other here. And here is where he will ask her to marry him. Naruto x Ino one shot


A/N: Another Naruto/Ino one shot I'm on a mission lol. So here goes nothing enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sama does

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto paced back and forth in his apartment. He was completely, totally, and utterly nervous. Words couldn't even begin to express the anxiety he was feeling.

"Ino-chan there's something that I've got to ask you." he started. "No." he shook his head at that.

"Ino-chan marry me!" he shouted out. The blond male sighed as he fell on to his couch. Sure it was natural to be a little more than nervous. This was a very important decision that he was about to make. He was getting ready to ask the woman he loved to be his wife. They would be sharing their lives together; only there was one major problem with his plan.

Yamanaka Ino was no longer his girlfriend. They had been broken up for a month now. And despite that little road block in his plan he knew that he had to try anyway. Naruto loved her. He thought that she knew that. He still didn't understand why she had chosen to end their relationship.

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I can no longer be with you. I don't know if I'm really what you need."_ This had been the blond's excuse.

Naruto thought that things were going well. He was confused by her actions that day. None of it really made any sense at all to him.

"I thought that Ino-chan loved me too; at least she said that she did."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The blond couple had a spot in an open field that they had personally deemed their own. They liked to sit up on the hill and watch the stars together. It was always usually very romantic up here no matter what. Naruto and Ino were laid back on the grass holding hands._

"_Naruto I love this spot up here on this hill. It's kind of like our spot you know?"_

_The cerulean blue eyed male nodded in agreement. He squeezed her hand._

"_This is the place where I first kissed you Ino-chan." He grinned._

_She nodded then turned over to face him. She put her hand to his cheek smiling down at him._

"_Well are you just going to talk about it, or are you going to take some action?" she wondered._

"_If you insist Ino-chan." He leaned forward pulling her into a long, deep, passionate kiss. When they broke away he pushed her hair out of her face. He was then about to kiss her again when Ino stopped him._

"_Naruto I love you." she admitted to him._

_Naruto blinked this was the first time that she had actually told him the words. In truth Naruto had actually been the first one to tell her that he loved her._

"_Ino I…"_

"_Wait," she hushed him. "Listen to me I know that I waited awhile before telling you those three little words. But I do love you."_

"_I love you too Ino-chan."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto left his apartment to go have a talk with Sakura. She was best friends with both Ino and Naruto. She only wanted the two of them to be happy. She knew that they were both still reeling from their breakup.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He greeted in his usual manner.

"Hi Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey did you get a chance to talk to Ino-chan yet?"

"No not yet. I'm on my way to talk to her for you now. Naruto are you really sure that you want to go through with this?" she needed to be sure.

Naruto was holding on to the small black box that held the engagement ring. He didn't come this far to turn around and back out now.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I've got to try okay, just give her this letter and tell her to meet me at our place she'll know what you mean."

"Alright I will. Oh and good luck Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He managed to smile.

The friends parted ways from there. Naruto found that he was becoming increasingly more nervous. What if Ino didn't want to marry him? Worst of all what if she didn't even want to get back together.

"I can't imagine like without Ino-chan I have to try."

He could still remember the day that she had ended their relationship.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto noticed how silent Ino was today. They had just come back from one of their dates and they were now relaxing back at his apartment._

"_Okay Ino-chan what's going on you're never this quiet."_

"_Naruto." Her voice held a serious tone._

_He started into her aqua colored orbs as if he was trying to search for the answer there. She was obviously serious about whatever she wanted to talk about._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Naruto this isn't easy for me to say. We've been through a lot to get to this point haven't we?"_

"_Ino…."_

"_This is hard because I love you. I love you more than anything."_

_The whisker faced man wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her._

"_What's going on with you?"_

_She could feel the tears about to pour down her eyes. But right now she wouldn't allow it. She knew that she couldn't cry right now. Ino pushed his arms from around her._

"_I've decided that we can't see each other anymore. We're done okay Uzumaki."_

_She may have sounded stern but he could see that this wasn't easy for her. He could tell that she didn't really want to do this. The question was why had she decided this? What was her real reason?_

"_Ino-chan you can't be serious I thought….we…." he paused. "Why do you want to end things?"_

"_I can't be with you anymore because I'm not sure if I'm what you need."_

_She rose to her feet preparing to leave. Ino didn't get far as Naruto reached for her arm stopping her from going any further._

"_I can't let you leave like this especially when you're feeding me some bullshit excuse like that."_

_She froze at his touch Naruto forcefully turned her around. The two blonds stared at each other for a moment before he leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. She tried resisting but only ended up giving in and kissing him back; before long though she ended their kiss pulling away from him_

"_I have to go I'm sorry."_

"_Ino-chan don't…"_

"_I'm sorry." She repeated as she ran out of his apartment door._

* * *

Naruto sighed at that painful memory.

"Well I don't have time to dwell on that. I still have to talk to her, and do everything I can to convince her that I love her."

Meanwhile Ino was sitting alone in her apartment. She had a lot of different things on her mind. Her thoughts seemed to always run to Naruto. She had been the one to end things between them; but that didn't mean that she didn't love him. She knew that no matter what she would probably always love him. Ino was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her front door. She decided that she would ignore whoever it was in hopes that they would go away. Only the knocking continued on.

"Come on Ino-pig open up I know that you're in there. It's not like you have anywhere else to be."

"Forehead?" she rose to her feet and opened the door for her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. It's about…"

"Sakura if you came to talk to me about Naruto you're wasting your time. I don't have anything to say."

Sakura saw that the breakup was still bothering her. She had obviously loved him if the break up was still on her mind; especially since she had been the one that ended things.

"Liar he's on your mind right now isn't he?" Ino he loves you more than anything I know that you have to know that."

The platinum blond said nothing as she stared out of her window. Sakura just stared at her friend before taking out Naruto's letter.

"Listen I have to go okay. And I know that I can't force you to do anything that you don't want to. But Naruto wanted me to give you this." She walked over to her handing her the letter.

"Thanks I guess. I didn't know that you were an errand girl now forehead."

"Whatever Ino-pig oh yeah he also said to meet him at your place. I'm sure that you know what he means by that."

Ino was more than aware about what that meant. He was referring to what they had deemed their spot. The spot on the hill underneath the stars; Ino had to admit that she was starting to become curious. She wondered why he wanted to meet with her there.

"You know something don't you Sakura? What's going on come on spill?

"Nope you'll just have to go find out wont you. Ino I don't know why you ended things with him. But I do know that you guys were happy. I think that you should at least go see him. I have to go now though bye Ino." She waved as she left the blond's apartment.

Ino gazed down at the letter in her hand. Sakura's words had affected her in a way. She and Naruto had been happy when they were together. On top of all the great memories she had she did still love him. She could still remember their first kiss up on the hill. The truth was they had stumbled upon it by accident. Naruto had been trying to find a shortcut to Ino's house and he was carrying her on his back.

"_Naruto you know you don't have to carry me like this but I do appreciate it." she smiled._

"_It's nothing Ino-chan." He smiled back. "Hey look at the stars tonight." He noticed._

"_Yeah it's beautiful. I bet we could see them even better from that spot up there."_

"_Sure thing." He picked up his speed running faster causing her to hold on to him tighter. She had no intentions of falling to the ground just because he wanted to run like a maniac._

"_Naruto don't drop me!" she yelled at him._

"_Heh don't worry I wont."_

_Once they made it safely to the spot up on the hill he gently placed her down._

"_See Ino-chan I promised that I won't ever do anything to hurt you. I…just wanted to thank you for letting me take you out tonight."_

_Ino managed to smile for him patting his head._

"_That's alright. I'm glad that I went out with you tonight." She admitted._

_The two blonds looked up into the sky. It was truly a beautiful sight with all the stars and the full moon out as well. And the weather was perfect it wasn't too chilly or too warm tonight. Everything seemed to be absolutely perfect on their first date. Naruto then placed his jacket around her feeling that it was the right thing to do anyway._

"_Thank you."_

"_Sure you're welcome."_

_Ino then turned her face towards his. They stared at each other for a few precious moments before he leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. Ino's eyes widened in surprise she hadn't really expected him to make the first move. She soon relaxed into his kiss. The only time they broke away was for some air._

"_Oh. Ino-chan I'm sorry…I didn't…I…" he started to panic._

"_No." She put her fingers to his lips silencing him for a moment. "It's alright I enjoyed that kiss. In fact from now on this should be our spot."_

"_Yeah." He agreed. "You got it Ino-chan."_

* * *

"I'll go just to see why he wants to meet with me."

Ino then picked up the letter taking it with her as she made her way to see her ex boyfriend.

Meanwhile Naruto paced back and forth nervously on the hill. The black box was inside his inner pocket. He really wanted Ino to show up tonight.

"Hey Naruto what are you trying to do burn a whole in the ground." He heard Sakura's voice.

"No Sakura-chan I'm just nervous. Do you know if she's coming or not."

"Well I passed the message along but I have a good feeling that she will come."

His nervousness seemed to ease up as she said this. He hoped that Sakura was right. He sat down on the hill. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"This place is important to me and Ino-chan."

"It's pretty here." Sakura agreed.

"Sakura-chan I appreciate your help but Ino can't see you here. This is like our place you know."

The pink haired female nodded in understanding.

"Good luck Naruto I really hope that it all works out for you."

"Thanks." He gave her a brave smile although he was beyond anxious. Sakura put her hand to his shoulder letting him know that she supported him, and with that she went off on her own way. Naruto was now alone just him and his thoughts. He knew that no matter what happened here he needed to give it his best shot. He couldn't give her up without a real fight. And he wasn't going to let her run away from him this time.

"I'm going to find out why she ended our relationship."

It bothered him to no end. Why did she decide to just up and drop him? They were genuinely happy he knew that. She had obviously had her reasons and he wasn't going to except some lame excuse this time.

"Naruto?" he soon heard.

The whisker faced male turned around to meet her pools of light blue. He smiled softly.

"Ino-chan you came." He stood up wanting to run to her and hug her; but decided against it for now.

"Yeah I was actually kind of curious." She said as she held up the letter. "How have you been?"

"_Miserable."_ He wanted to say. "I've been okay and you?"

"_Terrible." _She thought. "I've been about the same."

There was silence as the former couple stared at one another.

"So did you want me here so that we could stare at each other all day? Or are we actually here for a something?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I had to see you Ino. I didn't like the way we left things after you broke up with me."

Ino folded her arms around herself as she felt a cool breeze. Naruto immediately took off his jacket for her. It was a routine thing. It was something that had been familiar to them.

"Naruto you don't have to take care of me anymore we're not together."

"Yeah about that why did you really break up with me? And tell me the truth this time."

"Naruto?" she started.

"No Ino I want to know the real reason. I think that you at least owe me the truth."

She knew that he had a point. She needed to tell him her real reasons for dumping him. He did deserve the truth. They had always been honest with one another.

"You really want to know." She spoke in a whisper.

"Yes Ino-chan I really want to know. I mean I thought that we were doing well. We were happy. I thought…." He stopped. "I thought that you loved me."

"I never said that I didn't love you Naruto."

"Then why, you know that I love you too. So I just want to know why you felt like you had to end our relationship. What was your reason?"

"I ended this with us because it's exactly how I said it was that day. I just didn't think that I was the person that you really needed."

"And I told you that I wouldn't accept that bullshit excuse." He put his hands to her shoulders. "Tell me damn it."

"Okay." She shouted back at him. "I left you because I'm not Sakura. I'm not Sakura and I never will be."

Naruto blinked as he stared into her aqua colored pools.

"Ino…" he began.

"I wanted to be sure that you wanted me and only me. I wanted to be the only woman in you life that you looked at. I wasn't sure if you still wanted her….so I bailed before you left me…"

She was cut off as Naruto leaned over pressing his lips to hers. She tried to resist but ended up giving into him. Truthfully she missed him; she missed kissing him, holding him. She missed just being with him in general. Ino wrapped her arms around his waist deepening their kiss. He soon pulled away staring her directly in the eyes.

"Ino-chan I don't want Sakura. I only want you. There's no one else for me but you."

Naruto went down on one knee taking out the black box. Ino's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. She just started at him.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"Ino I love you. Will you marry me?"

She felt some tears come down her eyes. She was overjoyed at this moment. She couldn't stop those tears even if she had wanted to.

"Ino-chan what's wrong why are you crying?"

"I can't believe this. I wasn't expecting you to actually ask me to marry you. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He smiled for her as he held on to the engagement ring just waiting to slip it on to her finger.

"Naruto I…."

"Just say yes already Ino-pig are you blind? He loves you." Sakura's voice was heard.

"Forehead!" She looked up. "What the hell are you doing here? I don't believe this. I knew that you knew something. Get out of here this is a private moment damn it." She shouted at her friend.

Sakura simply chuckled lightly. She was only trying to get Ino to see reason.

"Okay, Okay I'm going. I was just here to help. I hope that you make the right choice."

"Yeah Ino-chan are you going to answer me some time soon; it's getting tiring leaning down here like this."

"Oh." She turned her attention to him. "I'm sorry."

Ino knew that she didn't want to be without him. And he was proving to her right now that she was indeed the one that he wanted to be with. She saw no reason why she couldn't say yes to him.

"Naruto yes I will marry you." she smiled. "I love you too."

The blond male stood up with a huge bright smile on his face. He pulled her into another kiss.

"Oh yeah." He placed the ring on to her finger and then placed his hand to her head.

"Promise me one thing Ino-chan."

"What's that Mr. Uzumaki?" she grinned.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me again. I was completely miserable without you." he admitted.

Ino nodded placing her arms around his necking holding him close.

"I promise. And of course I can't ever leave you. I am going to be Mrs. Uzumaki after all."

The happy reunited couple engaged in one last kiss before staring up into the sky. And for some reason the stars never looked brighter than they did right at this very moment.


End file.
